Sterilization containers for effecting instrument sterilization are well known in the art. Such containers may comprise a simple perforated box with a removable lid into which instruments are placed and which is then subsequently wrapped in a vapor transmissive, microorganism resistant material such as Central Supply Room ("CSR") wrap. Alternatively, the container may be sealed and be provided with ports covered with a vapor transmissive, microorganism resistant material. In either event, the prepared container is then placed into a sterilizer whereupon sterilizing gases pass through the container to sterilize the instruments contained therein. After the sterilization is complete, the vapor transmissive, microorganism resistant material prevents the instruments from being recontaminated. Typical sterilizing gases include: steam, hydrogen peroxide, ethylene oxide, chlorine dioxide peracetic acid and combinations thereof A plasma may be induced to enhance the sterilization process. These and other suitable sterilization schemes are well known to those of skill in the art.
Typically, the instruments to be sterilized are medical instruments, and many are quite delicate. To prevent them from being damaged, it is desirable to hold them within the container so that they do not collide with one another. Holders for this also enhance organization and prevent the instruments from covering other instruments to block the sterilizing gases from reaching all instruments.
One popular form of instrument holder comprises a piece of elastomeric material having an aperture which receives the instrument. Typically, the holder is vertically oriented with the instrument and aperture extending horizontally therethrough. Downwardly depending projections on the holder fit into a perforated portion of container to removably attach the holder to the container. Thus the holders can be arranged to accommodate varying instruments. The aperture in the holder typically intersects an upper edge of the holder creating a notch in the holder so that the instruments, especially long cylindrical instruments, can be inserted downwardly into the aperture and need not be threaded horizontally through the aperture.
One limitation of such systems is the high contact area between the instrument and the holder. To provide some rigidity to the holder, it is usually a thick panel of elastomer. If the aperture is a straight bore throughout the panel it creates a large inner surface to the aperture which contacts a correspondingly large surface of the instrument. Areas of contact between the instrument and holder may not receive sufficient sterilizing gas for complete sterilization. An alternative is to use a sheet metal panel in place of the panel or a wire like wrap which encircles the instrument. In the former, metal may cause damage to delicate instruments and since it is not elastomeric, it will not provide the elastomeric holding capability of the elastomeric holder. The wire like wraps require extra manipulation to encircle the instrument.